


Sherlock's Secret

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Sherlock and Molly's wedding Sherlock's secret comes back and shows itself to the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reluctant

It was the day of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper's wedding. Everything was ready and sorted. The outfits were tailored, food catered and makeup applied. Everything and everyone was sorted and ready except for one anxious and reluctant groom.   
The man in question was in his hotel room adjusting his tie with his tux'. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but something... no... someone was one his mind. Someone he loved but not Molly. 

All of his friends that no one knew he had were invited and they knew that Sherlock wasn't really in love with the cat-loving pathologist. He loved someone else but not Irene or Janine or even John. Molly just finished her vows and now it was Sherlock's turn... he couldn't do it.   
"Do you Sherlock Holmes take..." The vicar couldn't even finish his sentence, Sherlock interrupted with...   
"No" He said so quiet that it was really hard to hear what was actually said but the church stopped.   
The whole church stopped, gasped and stared at the detective whilst Sherlock remained ever so still; as he felt eyes stared at him and saw that tears glazed Molly's eyes he turned and ran outside and his friend Emelí ran and followed him with her dark brown hair flowing behind her.  
Mary turned to John and whisper, "Go after him."   
John nodded and got to his feet and followed his friend...


	2. His Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have angels

Meanwhile, outside the church Sherlock ran to a grave and kneeled by it with tears down his cheeks and sobs in his throat. He kept incessantly saying... muttering apologies to the grave.  
"I'm sorry. I promised not to grieve but I can't help it... I'M SORRY!" He screamed looking up to the grey sky.  
John saw his friend crying but wanted to find out more. Curiosity killed the hedgehog or was it the hobbit? Either or. 

"Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me? I should've killed the bitch a long time ago but you wouldn't want me to do that.... I'm sorry mi Amor..."   
John wanted to know more... who was his love?   
Before either of them could move or even breathe a second breath the ground started to quake.  
The grave split into two. Sherlock's tears stopped abruptly when a young woman landed on the ground.   
She had raven hair that reached down to her thin ankles. Her locks had lots and lots of curls and waves entwining with each bit of her hair. Overall she had a very slim and thin figure but she was very beautiful nonetheless.   
He features were well defined; her lips were like Sherlock's, cupid-bow, and she had very high cheekbones; like Sherlock. Her lips were painted with a blood red shade and her eyelids were shaded with a pale black shade of eye shadow.   
She wore a plain white dress that also reached to her dainty ankles... but she bared no shoes on her ghostly, pale feet.   
Finally, in her hair there was a single red rose embedded in it. 

This was Sherlock's Guardian Angel and his prayers had been answered but his secret wasn't much of a secret any longer...


	3. Not much of a secret Now

Sherlock stopped breathing for a moment. The girl remained on the ground but after a moment her eyes flashed open, he face motionless. Oh, boy she had pretty eyes.   
The heavenly eyes were electric, emerald green eyes. She sighed softly then passed out from coming back to life. Sherlock was speechless for a moment then made a move to move the woman up.   
She was really light but Sherlock already knew that; he didn't deduce it, he just knew. Sherlock, the old one, knows the woman quite well.  
He layed her down by the old oak tree in the graveyard. She was quite pretty when she was asleep.  
He caressed her cheek, something he hadn't down for a while however he didn't know that John and Emelí were watching. John was gobsmacked with his jaw open but on the other hand Emelí Rose watched her friends with a small smile on her face.

The girl woke up and smiled when she saw Sherlock's face.  
"Hello, Will." Sherlock smiled down at her face then kissed her red lips.   
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Alice."  
"I know." She let out a small laugh. Alice and Will shared a small moment of embrace. Unbeknownst to the both of them all of the guests of the wedding were watching them. Some smiled and awed but others had faces of disgust including Molly and Anderson.   
Sherlock picked Alice up bridal style and carried her inside since she was still quite weak. She rested her head on his shoulder. He pushed passed some of the reluctant guests out of the way. Once stood up everyone saw Alice's full figure. She was rather tall and muscular for a normal woman. 

Molly had it. She ran at Alice but Alice was tonnes smarter than Molly and when Molly went to strike her, Alice smacked her arm out of the way and head-butted the enraged pathologist. That did cause a few gasps from the surprised people standing as an audience but it was well worth it. Alice waved her arm around the front, side and back of her body and she transformed into a Draco Humatis Night Fury. Sherlock did the same which caused people to whisper but Anderson to get angry and shout out.   
"I told you he was a freak! The bitch is a freak too!"  
A man dressed in a fine tuxedo and with black hair sneaked behind Anderson.   
"Excuse me."   
Anderson turned around and the man punched the forensic scientist square in the face and it must've hurt as red blood poured out from behind his cradling hand.   
"Thanks Adam. Gee, I forget how strong you are sometimes." Alice remarked with a playful giggle.   
"It's alright sis' That's what your twin's for." He smiled then stepped back with his girlfriend. 

Alice turned back to William with a sneaky but a rather flirty smile.   
"Now where were we." Her voice sounded so angelic to Sherlock's ears.   
"I remember." Sherlock grabbed her by her hips making Alice giggle, pulled her in and had the best kiss of his life.   
"That was the best kiss of my life." He told her.   
"Best kiss of your life... so far" They smiled and kissed once again. 

Not much of a secret now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Furies don't belong to me and neither do the Sherlock characters but Draco Humatis I did make up. Basically means Dragon Human.


End file.
